Take Her Heart Away
by Tiffany7898
Summary: A/U: A month long tour across Europe! Doesn't that sound wonderful? Marron is invited by her best friend to attend this tour to take her mind off the stress of having a fixed marriage, and she cannot wait to get away! Trunks is invited onto this tour as a celebration for 'graduating' college. When these two meet, will it be for the better, or worse? T/M and very little GotenxParis
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1 ~**_

Her pen glided across the thin paper of her diary. Her face expression changing after each word was written. Her bright blue eyes focused on each word as she imagined every moment.

_'We drove around the country for the longest time, talking and laughing the whole way. I didn't know exactly where we were going, but I seemed so happy. I felt like I wanted to stay there forever. Stay there with him...This is the third time I've seen this man in my dreams...could he be the one I've been waiting for to whisk me away?'_

"Marron!"

The girl looked up from her small diary, she rolled her eyes, why did her mother have to bother her now? She shut the small book and stuck it under her mattress. Marron hopped off the bed and jogged out of her room and into the kitchen. The smell of freshly cooked Italian pasta roamed through the air. She walked over to the counter and sat on it. Her mother looked at her and then the time. She coughed and Marron tilted her head to the side, giving her mother a confused look. "What?" Marron asked innocently.

"Marron what time is?" 18 asked.

Marron looked over to the clock and back at her mother. "...A little past 3 in the afternoon...why?"

18 rolled her eyes and folded her arms. "Did you do your chores or have you been writing in your little book all day? Your father will be home in an hour and I don't think he'll be pleased to see this house in a mess."

Marron sighed and hopped off the counter. "I'm sorry mom...It's just that I've been really caught up on something lately..."

18 gave her a questioning look. "Caught up on what?"

Marron looked at her mother nervously. She wanted to tell her mother about the dreams she'd been having lately, but if her father found out, she'd never hear the end of it. Marron could tell her mother anything, but she didn't want to risk it. Krillin, however, was a strict man. He loved Marron very much, but he hated to hear her talk about going off one day on some type of trip or off with another man. Marron knew he would never want to hear about another man, she knew the reason too. Marron had been depressed about it ever since. She remembered the day when her father came home with an envelope in his hand. He was excited and so happy.

_*Flashback*_

_"Marron! 18! Come quick!" Krillin shouted._

_18 and Marron rushed into the living room and found Krillin smiling. Smiling so wide, it looked very creepy. "What is it Krillin?" 18 asked._

_Krillin held up the envelope and motioned for them to come sit down with him. 18 and Marron took a side next to Krillin as he opened the envelope and began to read it._

_'Dear Krillin, everything is doing well here in South City. I was so glad to see the letter you sent me. And I agree, Marron and Ryan are adults now. So I believe it is time for them to be wedded! Come down to South City in a couple of months so we may start my family's traditions and then the wedding! See you soon friend!'_

_Marron's face expression changed from interested, to sadness. She sighed and got up from the couch, then walked back to the room. Krillin looked at 18 who looked very nervous._

_"Aw look! She's shy!" Krillin laughed._

_"Krillin...don't you think we should ask Marron how she feels about this fixed marriage? Or how Ryan is? What if he isn't the right one for-"_

_"Ryan is a great man 18. My friend has told me so much about him, I know he and Marron will get along well! And Marron knows that she was promised to Ryan since birth. We don't need to ask her." Krillin said._

_"Well...Marron is a grown woman now, I'm sure she'll be able to make her own decisions, and she always thought you joked around about this...so did I." 18 said nervously, hoping not to anger her husband._

_"Don't talk such nonsense 18!" Krillin said._

_18 sighed, what was the use of fighting? Krillin was so stubborn, whatever he said goes. Marron was by her door listening to the whole conversation. She loved that her mother stuck up for her, but there was no use. Tears began to form in her eyes as she thought about marry a man she never even met before._

_*Flashback end*_

"Hello? Marron? I'm talking to you!"

Marron was brought out of her thoughts by her mother's voice. She blinked rapidly and responded; "Huh?"

"I asked you what you were caught up on." 18 said. "Marron is everything okay?"

Marron turned her head and sighed. "...I want to tell you...but I can't."

18 huffed at her daughter; She glared at Marron and motioned for her to sit on the counter top. Marron nodded and hopped up onto the hard surface. "Marron, you know can tell me anything, why can't you tell me?"

Marron became nervous as she debated whether to tell her mother or not. "...Promise you won't tell dad?"

18 nodded; "I promise."

"Okay." Marron said shakily. "...I've been having these dreams lately..."

18 tilted her head and walked over to her daughter. "What type of dreams?"

"Well...I was with this guy...I was having such a good time with this man. We talked and laughed, and he was just driving. We drove around the country for hours." Marron said. "Mom, I've had this dream three times."

18 chuckled; "Maybe you were dreaming about Ryan."

Marron gave her mother a disgusted look. "I don't want to marry him. I don't even know him! I still can't believe dad is making me marry him! And you agree!"

18 looked at her daughter wide-eyed. "Marron I never said I agreed for you to marry Ryan. I only made a suggestion."

Marron huffed and got off the counter. "Mom...why can't I choose who I want to marry?"

18 sighed; "Marron, I wouldn't mind at all if you chose who you wanted to marry, I want you to be happy. But your father thinks he knows what's best."

Marron began to walk out of the kitchen. "I'm gonna get some air. I'll be back later."

* * *

_Beep Beep...__Beep Beep_

_Beep Beep...Beep Beep_

A pair of sea-blue eyes opened slowly as the small beeping noise got louder. Grunting, the man brought his hand to the face, looking at the watch he had on his wrist. "4 O'CLOCK?" He screamed. he jumped out of his bed and straight to his closet. He started to dig through the pile of clothes on the floor until he found what he was looking for. His graduation hat and cape. He quickly stripped of his sleeping clothes and grabbed a tank top. Then he grabbed a pair of dress pants and slipped them on. He slipped on his cape and hat, then ran out of the closet. He stumbled over to his dresser and grabbed his phone, car keys and a piece of gum. Then he ran out of his room and out of the house.

'Jesus I can't believe I overslept on the day of my own graduation. I can't believe I slept for this long. I should tone it down with the partying.' He thought.

He jumped into his red corvette and sped off to the University of West City. Once he got there, he parked and ran into the main hall where everyone was sitting. He looked around and found his two best friends and walked over to them.

"Damn Trunks, late on your graduation day. Good job."

"Shut up Goten."

The one called Goten laughed and motioned for him to sit down. Trunks rolled his eyes and took a seat, he looked to his right and saw his other best friend folding his hands and closing his eyes. He was also talking a prayer. Trunks looked over to Goten and smirked.

"What's wrong with Troy?" Trunks whispered.

Goten chuckled and looked at his friend. "One person failed and the dean is going to announce his name here in public."

Trunks laughed and turned to Troy. "Troy, best of luck."

Troy nodded and went back to his praying. The whole room went silent as the dean walked up to the podium. He looked around and began to speak.

"Hello everyone. I'm glad you all could be here today. As you all know, someone has failed. But I wasn't surprised when I found out who. Mr. Trunks Vegeta Briefs, you have failed!"

Trunks closed his eyes and slid down in his seat as everyone began to laugh. "Fucking shit." He cursed. "Shit. Shit. Shit!"

The ceremony went on and everyone graduated. Trunks was scared shitless, the fact that now he had to go home to his mother and tell her that he failed. He wasn't ready. He slowly walked out of the building, his hat in his hand. He got into his car and drove off, thinking of how to tell his mother that he failed. He sighed as he pulled into the drive way of his mother's mansion. He got out of the car and walked into the house to find his mother smiling with a bottle of champagne.

"Oh Trunks! Congrats!" Bulma said with joy as ran up and hugged her son.

"Ummm, mom-"

"What is it son? Anything you want you'll get!"

"Mom...I need to tell you something..." Trunks said nervously.

"I'm all ears!" Bulma said.

"Mom...I...I-failed." He said as he closed his eyes.

"I know." Bulma said.

"Mom listen I'm really sorry- Wait...what?" Trunks asked.

"I said I know." Bulma said.

"Then-Then why are you so happy?"

"Trunks lemme tell you something. Come sit down." Bulma said as she sat on the couch.

Trunks walked over and sat down next to his mother, curious to what she wanted to tell him. "Trunks you remember your grandfather, Dr. Briefs as everyone used to call him." Bulma said.

"Yeah."

"He failed college." Bulma revealed.

"He-He failed? What? How could he fail the man was a genius!" Trunks said.

"I know, but everyone didn't think so. The administrators thought he was evil because he created the most diabolical inventions as science projects. One of them was this giant laser and he almost killed a girl while demonstrating it."

"...Wow"

"Yeah I know, almost every science project and other project he made, killed a plant or remodeled a part of the school. Teachers were so fed up with it, they said he should make inventions for weapon companies, and instead of making them for another company-"

"He made his own weapon company and sold his inventions to the military." Trunks said.

Bulma smiled. "Yup, and It's alright son, I failed too. Just like you, I was too caught up in parties, but I am the smartest woman alive." Bulma boasted. Trunks chuckled as she went on. "And son I know you're smart, and you're taking over this company anyway."

Trunks was so relived about this. "So you'll start working first thing tomorrow!" Bulma said. Trunks looked crazily at his mother. "Come again?"

"You're going to start working tomorrow." Bulma repeated.

"Oooohhh, well mom, I actually wanted to ask you something." Trunks said.

"What is it?" Bulma asked.

"Goten and Troy, they're going on this European tour for a month as a celebration for graduating. They had wanted me to go with them." Trunks said.

Bulma sighed, she knew Trunks and his friends were real close, and she didn't want Trunks to be bored for a whole month in an office. But work needed to be done. "Trunks I don't know."

"Oh come on mom please? It's only for a month and I promise as soon as I get back I'll start working." Trunks said.

Bulma looked at her son and smiled. "You're young still, you'd probably sneak out of the office anyway...go, have fun for a month, but as soon as you get back you are going to work!"

"Yes!" Trunks shouted as he hugged his mother. "Thank you mom."

Bulma hugged her son back and smiled. "No problem son."

* * *

Marron walked around the West City mall with her best friend Paris. She told Paris everything, from the dreams she'd been having to the man called Ryan that she's supposed to marry. Paris didn't like Marron going out of town to marry somebody she didn't know. It didn't seem right at all.

"You know Marron, since you're leaving to go to South City in a couple of months, and you'll be tied down, why don't you come with me out of the country for a while?" Paris asked.

Marron stopped in her tracks. "What?"

Paris stopped and turned around to face Marron. "My mom is in charge of this tour thing to Europe for a month. She said I could bring two friends along and I wanna bring you and Valley. Valley already agreed."

"I would love to tour Europe with you two, but I'm sure my parents won't allow it." Marron said sadly.

"What do you mean? You dad himself said that you're a grown woman right? So why can't you make your own decisions?" Paris asked.

"Paris my dad says I'm grown woman yet he says I'm too young to move out. I've already graduated college, I want to go out and live my life, but he won't let me. He said that I'm old enough to get married, not to go out on my own. He is so damn confusing. I don't even know." Marron said.

"Make up some excuse saying it's something for your career." Paris suggested.

"I don't wanna lie to my dad Paris, he'll find out at some point." Marron said.

"Well can you please just ask your parents? Please? Tell them my mom is going to be with us so they don't have to worry." Paris said.

"Will your mom really be there the whole time?" Marron asked, laughing a little. Paris' mom never liked spending time with her daughter, so Marron knew she would be on her own 24/7.

"...No...But just say that! Please! Marron I really want you come!" Paris begged.

"Okay! Okay! I'll ask them and I'll call you later to tell you what they said." Marron said.

Paris cheered and laughed as they continued walking again. Soon it was time Marron went home, so she did. When she got home, she found her parents sitting at the dinning room table, eating and talking.

"Hello mom, Hello dad." Marron greeted them as she sat down.

"Hi sweetheart." Krillin said.

"Mom...dad...I'm sorry for not doing the chores." Marron said nervously.

"Oh that's okay Marron, your mother told me everything." Krillin said.

Marron looked at her mother with fear and she winked at her. "I know you aren't feeling well sweetheart, did some air make you feel better?" Krillin asked.

Marron sighed in relive, she could really trust her mother with anything. "Yes, I took a walk with Paris." Marron said.

"Oh that's nice." Krillin said.

'I swear, he could be the sweetest man alive sometimes...at least he's in a good mood.' Marron thought. Then she thought that she might as well ask her parents now since they're in a good mood.

"Mom, dad, can I ask you something?"

"Anything." 18 said.

"Okay...Paris said something to me today..."

"Which is." Krillin said.

"She offered me a one month tour to Europe with her, her mom and Valley." Marron said. "Please can I go? We don't have to pay any money, Paris' mom has it covered, and she's coming with us. Oh please can I go?"

"Krillin, get the doctor on the phone I think our daughter has become mental." 18 said.

"Mom!" Marron whined. "Please? Come on, I'm getting married in a couple of months, I wouldn't be able to go to places like France or Spain or Italy! Please oh please can I go? It's only for one month, I'll be fine. I'm not going alone. I might never get another chance like this. Please please please can I go and live my life for one month before I go off and get married? I've never disobeyed you guys. I've been good."

18 sighed and looked at her husband who was still staring at his daughter. "Marron, you're right, this is a once in a lifetime chance...but I don't want you going alone-"

"I'm not going alone I swear! I'll have Paris, Paris' mom and Valley by my side 24/7!" Marron said.

Krillin chuckled and looked at his wife. "What do you think?"

"Well as long as she's not alone..." 18 said.

Marron grinned and looked at her father for the final say. "...Hmmmmm...Alright...go...live your life for one month." Krillin said.

Marron jumped up and cheered as her father tried to calm her down. "Marron! I expect a call from you every night tell your mother and I everything. Understood?"

Marron nodded. "Yes yes of course! Thank you so much! I'm gonna go tell Paris!" She said and ran to her room.

"Wow, you're actually letting her go?" 18 asked.

"Marron is right, this is a once in a lifetime chance. I wouldn't have let her go if it was just her, Paris and Valley. But she's getting parental supervision, and she promised to call every night. Let her live this once." Krillin said.

18 smiled and nodded. "Good choice."

* * *

_**AN: Hi everyone! Another new story lol This is based off of my favorite Indian movie. I was watching it today and I figured that it would make such a cute story. So I decided to write it, it follows the plot, but a lot of things will be different. What do you guys think so far? Review please! Thanks guys!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2~**_

Right outside the train entrance, Paris and Valley waited impatiently for Marron's arrival. "Where is she?" Valley asked annoyingly. "The train is leaving any minute now to go to the airport."

Paris sighed, maybe Marron's father didn't let her go after all. "She's never late..." Paris said. "But she was so sure that she could come..."

"Did you call her?" Valley asked.

"Three times...she never answered." Paris said.

"You already know how her father is like...maybe he changed his mind?" Valley asked.

Paris hushed her. "Don't talk that way! Marron will come..." She said. _'Jee Mar...where are you?'_

* * *

On the other side of the train, there was another entrance, and two boys stood right at its door waiting impatiently for their friend. "Where is he?" Goten asked as he looked around the area.

"I don't know, didn't you say you were gonna give him a wake up call?" Troy asked as he looked over a group of people.

Goten looked at him. "I told you to do that."

Troy turned to him. "Well...I didn't."

"SHIT!" They both cursed.

* * *

"Damn it! Where is train 23?" Marron said to herself as she looked around. She looked and looked until she caught a glimpse of a direction board. She ran over to it and dropped her two suitcases on the ground. She ran her index finger across the arrows and numbers until she found where train 23 was. She grinned, picked up her two suitcases and ran off. Marron only had four minutes to find and board the train. She saw the train up ahead and heard the announcer over the intercom;

"Train 23 will now be leaving to Tokyo Airport."

Marron ran even faster toward a vacant entrance. She got closer and closer, then she saw a lavender haired man run into the train. But he poked his head back out and looked at her. He stuck out his hand, Marron grabbed it and he helped her onto the train. The door automatically closed, and the train began to move. Marron looked around and saw that she was in a small cabin, she looked to her left and saw the man who helped her on the train. He was fumbling with the door knob, but it was stuck. He banged on the door and shouted; "Hello? Anybody home?! Open the door!"

Marron sighed and walked over to a corner, she sat down and pulled her two suitcases next to her. She was alone in a room with a man she didn't know. The man gave up trying to open the door and turned to his left. He saw Marron looking nervously at him. He flashed her a smiled and sat down next to her. He stuck out his hand and said; "Hey, I'm Trunks."

Marron gave him a nervous smile and shook his hand. "Marron." She replied. She looked back over to one of her suitcases and opened the front pocket. She pulled out a book and began to read it.

Trunks awkwardly looked at the ceiling and back at Marron. He thought that she was really pretty. "Have we met somewhere before? Robbie's party?"

"I don't go to parties." Marron replied harshly. She knew instantly that he was hitting on her.

Trunks nervously laughed. "Ummm, yeah...that-that was the only party I ever went to..." He said trailing off. He mentally slapped himself, he was good at picking up girls! Why is he getting nervous and stuttering all of a sudden? Marron glared at him and went back to reading her book. Trunks decided to compliment her, he couldn't do any worse could he?

"You know Marron, something about your eyes-"

"What's wrong with my eyes?" Marron interrupted him.

"Nothing! Nothing at all! They're really pretty...my grandmother has eyes just like yours, crystal blue with little specks of yellow." Trunks said as sweetly as possible.

Marron rolled her eyes and went back to reading her book. She didn't want to talk to him, he definitely didn't make a good first impression. Annoyed, she flipped through her book. Trunks looked at her weirdly, he scooted up to her even more and looked at her book. Marron saw and slammed the book down.

"Can I help you?" She shouted.

"I just wanted to know how you read upside down. Not many people can do that." Trunks said bluntly.

Marron growled as the door opened. Marron and Trunks looked over to that direction and saw Paris walking in. "There you are Marron! I thought you missed the train." She said. Paris looked at Trunks and gave a small smile. "Who's your friend?"

"He's not-"

"I'm Trunks." Trunks said as he stood up. He offered his hand and Paris shook it.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Paris." She said.

"Paris, that's a really pretty name." Trunks said sweetly.

A light blush appeared on Paris' cheeks. "Aw, thank you." Paris said. "Where are you heading?"

Marron coughed and Paris looked over to her. "Come on Paris, I wanna get a little something to eat before we leave on the plane." She said as she pushed Paris out of the small cabin. After Paris was out, Marron grabbed her suitcases and walked out of the cabin, leaving Trunks all alone. He chuckled, grabbed his and walked out of the cabin. "She's defiantly one to work on." He said to himself.

He walked around until he heard a familiar call. "Trunks!"

Trunks turned around and saw his two best friend waving at him. He smirked and walked over to them, he threw his bag on the ground and dropped onto the seat.

"Trunks where have you been?" Troy asked.

"I caught up with some girl." Trunks said dully.

"Was she hot?" Goten asked.

Trunks let out a small laugh. "Yeah she was, but really rude."

"What do you mean?" Troy asked.

Trunks sighed, he couldn't let his friends know he was nervous around a girl. How would that make him look to them? "I helped her on the train right, I tried to get the door open. But it was stuck, so I gave up. The girl just sat in a corner and was glaring at me the whole time. I sat down, feeling pretty awkward, and she scooted next to me. I said hi and introduced myself, but then she started yelling at me and I was like what the fuck is wrong with this girl? I told her to calm down and then she started crying. I was so damn confused. Then I asked her why she was crying and she wouldn't answer me, so I decided to compliment her to make her feel better for whatever she was crying about. She had a book in her hands, and she threw it at me! I think this girl was on her period. Anyway, her friend had come into the room looking for the girl, and she wasn't too bad-looking herself. She was nice. She took the girl out of the room and then I came here." Trunks lied.

"Damn." Goten said. "Well at least you made it! This tour is gonna be great."

"Yeah! And once we get off the plane to France, we are invited to some big party in Paris." Troy said.

"Sounds fun." Trunks said.

* * *

"So I just sat down in a corner right, I was minding my own business, when the guy sat down right next to me, an started hitting on me! Right there I wanted to drop kick him in the throat, he even used that old pick up line 'Have I seen you before' I swear he was so annoying! He wouldn't shut up!" Marron ranted.

Paris and Valley laughed. "Aw Mar, just forget about it. I'm sure you'll never see that guy again." Valley said.

"I hope so." Marron grunted.

Paris chuckled. "Alright, I talked to my mom earlier, and after we get off the plane to France, we check into the hotel, and we go to a party in Paris!" Paris said laughing a little.

"They'll be singing! Dancing! And boys!" Valley said with a wink.

Marron and Paris laughed. "This is gonna be the best month ever." Marron said.

* * *

_**AN: Aw! You all are so sweet! Thank you! I'm so glad you all like this story so far, what do you think of this chapter? Tell me EVERYTHING! Hehe Reviews guys! It would really make me happy :) Also can you check out my collab with Writer'sFantasy? We work really hard on it and we would love it if you took a look and reviewed. It's called "Sickeningly Beautiful" It's on my account, thanks guys! :)**_

_**Writer'sFantasy - Yeah, poor baby is a failure, oh well! He still a cutie! Thanks for the review! :)**_

_**Brii-Chan14 - Actually Mia reviewed first lol you can stop twerking now...eh idgaf! *twerks* lol I'm glad that made you laugh! And I know you don't like Paris but I don't want any more OC's then I already have planned for this story boo :( And c'mon, she's not that bad. I love you too! Thanks for the review! :)**_

_**RasenKamehameha - Actually there are A LOT more Trumar and Valten stories out there, they're old, but very detailed and awesome! Thanks for reviewing :)**_

_**HerosReprise - ahaha! I knew you would like it if Valese/Paris was in this. When I was choosing a best friend for Marron, I thought of Paris and right away I thought of you cause you love her so much lol and yes, he's a little failure...but still a cutie :) Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Bunny-boo - Awwww! Thank you so much! Thanks for reviewing sweetie! :)**_

_**Marronchestnut - Thank you! :)**_

_**Viva La Amore - I know! I know! Hehe, I've been so overwhelmed lately, I forgot about those stories. And then this one just hit me like a train and I just felt like writing it. Thanks for the review :)**_


End file.
